Half Demon Shikka
by CrystalFangs
Summary: Updated!Hiei has to teach a girl he saved with his own blood to control her new powers she inherited from his blood.
1. meeting

Half demon, Shikka  
  
Shikka, a fourteen year old girl with red steaked black hair and a junior high school uniform,  
  
Trudged along the sidewalk on her way home from school. From a tree Hiei watched her with a smile  
  
(which is rare) on his face.He had been watching her for ten years now ever since that fateful day.  
  
That day, ten years ago, he had been in the heat of battle with a huge snake demon. when she had   
  
stummbled apon them. She had stood terrified of the demon in a corner, crying and screaming. He  
  
had tried to tell her to get away before she got hurt but it was already too late. The demon   
  
attacked her, slicing a big gash across her chest. Enraged Hiei was able to quickly kill the demon  
  
and come to her aid. She was loosing blood so quickly that his only choice was to give her some   
  
of his own. Unfortunately the blood changed her as she grew older. So he watched over her to make  
  
sure her powers stayed dormant. The ten years he spent watching her were hardships for him but he   
  
watched her almost every second of her life after that day.  
  
She turned looking directly towards where he sat. He knew she would probably notice him, she had   
  
numerous times before but he always erased the memory so she wouldn't have to know him or remember  
  
that day ten years ago. He jumped down towards her and attempted to erase the last few minutes of   
  
her memory with his jigen eye but it was deflected. He landed on his feet next to her. He stared  
  
at her in shock for what seemed to be forever to Shikka. Finally she called out to him. "Who the   
  
hell are you?!" 


	2. First lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, in fact I don't even own any YYH merchandise so get off my back!!!   
  
Note: Shikka, her name it means acsidental fire. oh , and these are thoughts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Teacher?  
  
Hiei stood on a tree limb waiting for Shikka to catch up to him. That was to be expected since   
  
she had only aquired her powers about an hour ago. Soon she was at the foot of the tree looking   
  
up at him with a puzzled expression." What the hell are you doin' up in that tree?" I hope   
  
he's not...I couldn't have taken that long or maybe in was my boobs boincing?  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. " No I wasn't and no it wasn't!!!" She yelped and jump back. oops he  
  
can read minds " Yes, I can and we're here so lets see, you're top class in kendo- which is   
  
excelent. Anyway all I have to do is teach you to use your demonic powers I guess- oh and teach   
  
you to control your speed and power."  
  
He picked up another sword that he had set on the railing   
  
when he was waiting for her. " Here, come at me, I wanna see how good you are." She nodded and   
  
took the sword. She stared at him questioningly as she unsheathed the sword. " I know you are used  
  
to a lighter, wooden sword but now you will use that sword. Anyway its thinner and lighter but has the  
  
same effect as any other sword. It was very hard to find but thanks to my jigen not as hard as it would  
  
have been. Come at me." She took the sword firmly in her hand, looked up at him with a stern expression,  
  
and took a stance. She stood staring, waiting for the corect moment to attack. Suddenly she came at him   
  
full force. Hiei was easly dodging her each and every attack but he could sense her speed was even higher  
  
than when they we're on the way to genkai's. he let this carry on for about an hour, him dodging her attacks  
  
with his arms crossed and her still calmly and smoothly trying to get an attack in. Then he puched her away   
  
and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded, shealthed the sword and walked up to his side. " Are you tired  
  
Shikka?" very tired, too tired to nodd " thats fine Shikka. Then you can rest for a few hours" She colapssed   
  
to her knees. Oh wonderful now he'll think i'm weak. Wait why do I care? Hiei ignored her thought and picked  
  
her up and carried her inside and to a room. She had falen asleep so he very carfully set her down on the bed   
  
and lay next to her. He layed there staring at her beutiful features for a moment then left her to rest. The  
  
next morning Shikka woke up spouting full of energy. She jumped out of bed and hurried down the hallway. The   
  
reached the dinning room door and swung it open. " So Hiei-sama, what are you going to teach me now." She   
  
asked wiht a smile on her face. Hiei was siting at the table drinking some tea in solitude. " Well you sleeped   
  
all day yesterday and most of this morning so I didn't put much thought to teaching you anything new today." He  
  
siped his tea. "What?!!! Its the next day already...oh no I'm missing school!!" Hiei stood up and walked over   
  
to her. " Relax you need to stay here for a couple weeks and then you should come every afternoon, alright?"   
  
shikka's eyes sparkled with the thought of missing school. " Yes sensai!" She bowed vigorously. Hiei's eyes  
  
widdened." Hey, um don't call me that. Just call me hiei...really." She mummled the last part of his sentence   
  
while scratching his head and looking down. "Yes, Hiei-sama!" He raised an eyebrow and stared at her. " Yes..  
  
.well anyway, we will be spending the next few weeks trying to tap into your hidden powers. Oh and your speed   
  
needs improvement." Alright Hiei-sama. Then that I shall do." She gave him a warm happy smile that made him  
  
blush. They ate breakfast and went outside to start the days tasks.  
  
The next few weeks went bye fairly quickly. To Hiei's surprise he was more than a third his strength already.  
  
Today she would leave and come back every afternoon she was able to. Well she could leave but she was still   
  
in bed. hiei somehow managed to wait patienly for about two and a half hours. He was about to run down the   
  
hallway and bust down her door when she came in the room. Happy and full of energy as always. "Hiei-sama,  
  
what are we doing today?" He turned towards her. "Sparing." She nodded. " but just once and then you get   
  
to go home." She frowned. " Must I, Hiei-sama?" She wined. "Yes, you still have school." Her frown seemed  
  
to sink more into her face. " Well Shikka, lets go." She kndded to him and let her smile return. She loved  
  
sparing with him even if he always won. They went outside into the forest. They unsheathed their swords and  
  
stared at eachother wait for the other to move. Shikka chose to move first, swiftly breazing the ground and   
  
nearly hiting Hiei. Hiei doged away and attacked her. She blocked the attack and sent another at his stomach.  
  
He jumped back onto a tree. She came at him with a series of blade swings. He jumped away as she destroied the   
  
tree. They fought on like this for hours until he finally pinned her. Then he sent her home with a note that read:  
  
Everyday at the same place at 3:30 come to me and i'll teach you all I can. Promise. - Hiei.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok done!! *wipes sweat of forehead*   
  
well sorry I didn't update for so long I was away until tonight so, yeah sorry.  
  
Thaanks for the reviews please send more!!! 


End file.
